Modern turbofan engines have a modular design architecture consisting of the “cold section” and “hot section.” Air drawn into the engine undergoes an increase in pressure through the cold section, followed by a decrease in pressure through the hot section, as work is extracted from the compressed air. Typically, the air temperature increases through each stage of the engine. These elevated temperatures may go beyond the current temperature limits of hub materials. To enhance the effectiveness of the cooling air on the rotating components, TOBIs may be employed.